Annoyed by Kaoru
by Sunshine of my life
Summary: When Megumi dares Karou to annoy Aoshi while he is Mediating! The other Kenshin-gumi start making bets! Will Kaoru be able to annoy The Ice Man?
1. Chapter 1

Annoyed By Kaoru!  
  
"Wow good morning every one!" Misao said walking to the table to eat.  
  
"Miss Misao is Miss Kaoru a wake yet?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Why Himura did you want to go out on a romantic walk with her this morning?" Misao said this like she was a creepy old woman. She wasn't the only one who was thinking the same thing Sano was backing her up a hundred present.  
  
"So is that it Kenshin buddy-olded pale you wanted to have time alone with Missy? I mean if you want to have Kaoru. Tell her that you love her before some guy comes and stills her heart!" Sano had a lot more words to say till Kaoru walked in the room.  
  
"Morning every one. What where you guys talking about?" Kaoru asked while Kenshin had a big blush on his face from what Sano was saying and because like everyone now that he loves Kaoru with all his heart but her.  
  
"While scene no ones going to answer I will." said a cold voice coming from right out side the door. The door open and there standing at the door where Hiko, Saitou, and Chou.  
  
"Master what are you doing here with Saitou and Chou?" "Well I head you guys where in town so I came down here to say hello to my stupid idiot was doing. Oh and Mr.Saitou and Chou happen to want to visit to."  
  
"So Little Miss Raccoon wants to now what they were talking about." Saitou said smirking at Kenshin that was glaring at him with amber eyes.  
  
"Yes and would you stop calling me raccoon or I'll start calling you Wolf or Willow." Kaoru said calmly sipping so of her tea.  
  
"Dang little Lady are you shear you want to call Mr. Saitou that?" Chou said flopping down right next to her and took all the rice balls from her plait and put them all in his mouth.  
  
"Man that was Good Eaten!" Chou said with a big nasty burp in Kaoru's face!  
  
"EW! That's Nasty!!!" Kaoru said waving a hand in front of her face trying to get some fresh air. And looked down at her plait. "What? They? Where?" Kaoru said out loud she was trying to find here three missing rice balls while she was looking under the bole they were in... Chou was sneaking away.  
  
Of course Kaoru saw his sneaking away so she grabbed the bowl and throw it at him!  
  
"Dang the Little Lady got an arm!" He said falling to the ground. Right then Aoshi walked threw the doors and walked over to Kaoru and looked at her with a cold stare. Kaoru looked confused then got annoyed under his stare.  
  
"What! He took my rice balls dang!" Kaoru said poking Aoshi in the chest with her pointing finger.  
  
"I didn't even say any thing Kamiya." Aoshi said as he started walking away.  
  
"Pbbt!" Kaoru said sticking her tong out at Aoshi. "I would do that if I was you Raccoon if you don't want your tong to get chopped off." Saitou said pulling out a cigarette and lit it. And looked at Kaoru who though what he had just say wasn't turn.  
  
"Really he could do that." Saitou said smirking at the now paler Kaoru.  
  
"Your lying Aoshi wouldn't do that could right Misao?!" Kaoru said with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Your wrong Kaoru he did it before and he could do it again." Misao stated  
  
"No way! Now how I am I going to eat the new western candy called a lollypop! This isn't fear!!" Kaoru now started to cry. "And I hear that they were the best Candy in the world!"  
  
Kenshin went over to Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru Aoshi would never do that. That he won't." Kenshin said to her but his thoughts were different – Of course he would never do it a round me if my name isn't Hitokiri the Battosai or he's going to be dead if he lays one finger on My Kaoru! (Yep the Battousai is getting the better of him when it comes to his Kaoru)  
  
"Really?" Kaoru said still had the hope in her eyes in a cute voice of a child. "You now he is right." Megumi said with an evil grunt in her eyes.  
  
Hiko moved closer to Kaoru and asked in a small whisper "Does she always look like that?" Kaoru just nodded.  
  
"What do you mean Fox?!" Sano asked "While haven't you guys noticed that when ever we do something like what Kaoru had just done he would kill us with in a second?"  
  
"Yes." They had all answer trying to under stand what Megumi was saying  
  
"While I think that he thinks of Raccoon over hear as a little sister and doesn't want to hurt her." She had said stating another good point.  
  
"Yah sooo..." Kaoru said not really getting the point  
  
"Oh I get it now you see little Missy we could use this in our advantage." Sano said totally under standing what Megumi meant.  
  
"Oh me to! This is going to be good!" Misao said jumping around  
  
"Hey! I don't under stand!" Kaoru said screeching the back of her head.  
  
"Are you that dum Ugly?" Yahiko said "Hey sorry if I don't under stand dang it's not my fault!" Kaoru said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Here let me make it simpler for you I dare you to annoy Aoshi with every thing you got! And if you don't get killed you get any thing you want. Understand?" Megumi said  
  
Kaoru looked at her like she was stupid but then angered to the dare. "Ok! I'll do it! It can't be that hard to get on Aoshi's nerves!" Kaoru was clapping her hands happily. And was saying over and over to her self out loud. "I could get any thing I want! I could get any thing I want! I could get any thing I want! Wait what do I want? Yes! I got it!"  
  
"I bet you 50 yen that the little Missy won't get on Aoshi's nerves." "Fine then I bet that Kaoru Baby will get the nerves on the bad side got that." "Yep!" Sano and Gramps where making a bet with Kaoru and against her.  
  
"Saitou do you think she can do it with out being killed by Aoshi?" Hiko had asked Saitou from the beginning of the bet. "Yes I think she can." Saitou said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"All Right!! Then We Bet For Kaoru All the WAY!!" Hiko said happily placing in a bet for him and Saitou! Kenshin, Misao, Yahiko, and the 4 other Oniwaban members just anime-style swept drop.  
  
"Go now Kaoru we will be on the rooftop it you need us." With that everyone but Kaoru got on the roof to watch her try her best to get that Ice man to melt.  
  
"Alright Kaoru go drive Aoshi crazy!" They all said so Kaoru started walking to where Aoshi was meditating peacefully. No noise. No one trying to kill each other just peace and quite.  
  
"Whazz up Aoshi!" Kaoru said happily as she slapped him on the back and made him spit out his tea!  
  
"Cough Cough what are you doing Kaoru?' Aoshi said looking up at Kaoru who had a big smile on her face. "Nothing just wanted to see what you were up to. WOW are those Rice balls you got there! Don't mind if I do!!!" Kaoru snatched the rice balls off his plate!  
  
(On the roof)  
  
"Did you guys see what she just did?!" Misao said in shock. As for everyone else they couldn't even say any thing their jaws where just hanging about.  
  
"I have to say the Raccoon got guts." Saitou said after he could believe what she had done he thought that she would just run.  
  
"Uhh." Every one said in agreement.  
  
(Back on the ground)  
  
Kaoru saw that he really didn't care that she ate his food all he did was look at her then put his tea down and closed his eyes. Man what should I do next? Kaoru though tell she saw something worth a shot!  
  
"Man I am tired of standing up!" Kaoru said with a sad look on her face  
  
"If you're tired of standing go some where to sit down." Aoshi said to Kaoru.  
  
"Oh don't mine if I do then. Scoot Over Aoshi!" Kaoru was now trying to push Aoshi off the red pillow he was sitting on.  
  
(On the roof)  
  
"Miss Kaoru I don't think you should..." Kenshin was saying out loud but Hiko and Saitou covered his mouth.  
  
"Shut up! Stupid idiot this is getting good that girl is brave! My type of Women!" Hiko said getting a death glare from Kenshin or should I say Battousai! 'Oh sorry forgot you love her. he he" Hiko said with a small laugh  
  
(Back on the ground)  
  
"Man can't you scoot over a little you did say I should sit down!!" Kaoru said angrily that Aoshi is so big. She finally was able to sit on half the pillow. Aoshi could believe that she just did that. But again he pushed away his anger that was building up inside of him and got in a meditating trance with one hand over the other and closed his eyes again.  
  
(On the roof)  
  
"What do you think she's going to do next Kenshin?" Yahiko asked trying to hold his laughter.  
  
"I don't now Yahiko for some reason I don't think its not going to be good." Kenshin said from the way she handling things I am going to have to save her in a second of time from Aoshi's hands! He though Glad to see Hiko and Saitou are amused Kenshin said looking over at Saitou and Hiko who were trying to control their laughter.  
  
(A-notes) Okay I went back and checked my spelling and put "" to show what they were saying! So please tell me if it's better now! I am working on the second one already! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I hope you liked my first chapter here my second one so I hope you like it! Thank You for all the reviews you guys seed me! And I am very sorry that I spelled a lot of words wrong! And that you guys didn't now what they were saying! Very Sorry!  
  
Chapter 2 of Annoyed by Kaoru!  
  
(On the Roof)  
  
"I bet you double or nothing, that Missy will not Annoy Aoshi!" Sano said to Gramps who was thinking the bet over.  
  
"Well??" Sano said typing his foot with a hand on his hip.  
  
"Okay you got your self a deal Roster head because My Kaoru-Baby is going to make that man go crazy with in the next couple of minutes!" Gramps said with his money waving in the air a chanting "Go Kaoru it's your Birthday were going to party like your birthday!!... When I win the money-A$!!!" He all so had a little dance to go with it!  
  
"Would someone stop that fool from making a fool out of him self? Please!" Hiko said to everyone else that was looking at Gramps like he was having a heart-attack. (just picture a old man that can't dance if his life depended on it!)  
  
(Back on the ground)  
  
Kaoru looked at Aoshi to see what he was doing then she notices that it was one way of mediating so she decided that she would try to mediate for her self. Kaoru tried to cross by couldn't.  
  
"A Aoshi would you move your leg I am trying to learn how to mediate here." Kaoru said has she had closed her eyes.  
  
How could this girl do this to me? What did I ever do to her?! I have to say she brave and she is very demanding! Aoshi just pushed a way some more though to find his inner peace. All that was going throw his mind was... well nothing just happy things like the thing he wishes for the most of all...is a small house way up high in the mountains where no one could find him and he could mediate all he wants.  
  
"Hum" then the sound stopped. "Hummm" It started a gain then stopped  
  
What the hell is that? Aoshi was being pulled out of his thoughts with that annoying sound where is it coming from Aoshi than heard it again and opened his eyes.  
  
There he saw Kaoru who had her legs crossed Indian style you could say she looked like those Buda monk people that sit all the time. Humming a way.  
  
"Hum... Hum... Hum" Kaoru did that over and over she felt that Aoshi was getting really annoyed. Wow I knew this would do the trick all I have to do is keep it up!! Then everyone else has to give me or tack me anywhere I want!! MHAA Mhaa (just picture a chibbi Kaoru doing a evil laugh.  
  
Aoshi saw the evil look on her face with her eyes till closed he wanted to smack her right over the head a couple of times!  
  
(on the roof)  
  
"That girl is a Genesis! It would tack me all day or even years to make that ice man to melt!" Hiko said with a big smile on his face "Man stupid idiot you have a great women on your hands! Just watch out though!" Hiko said to Kenshin giving him a couple of slaps on the back of a job well done!  
  
"Master could you stop Now!" Battousai said glaring at Hiko. "Boy You Better not Treat your Master that Way!!" Hiko said glaring at the innocent Kenshin that didn't do a thing.  
  
"Man look at Aoshi's face he looks very red with anger don't you think!" Yahiko said feeling the argue to laugh he's head off.  
  
"Yes I agree with you Yahiko-Chan." Misao said she was just happy that Aoshi didn't kill her best friend yet!  
  
"Well looks like we are wining the bet so far hey Sano" Gramps said teasing Sano Sano just glared at him and the other Men that had betted on Kaoru to annoy Aoshi.  
  
"Man the light is in his eyes that's way he looks like that!" Sano said trying to make him believe him.  
  
"Shut up Moron! You now that the little Raccoon girl is going to win this face on!" Saitou said with the same smirk on his face.  
  
Okay that is it for now!! By Sunday or Monday I'll have the next chapter up! So enjoy this one! And I would like to say thank you toooo!!  
  
Lady Battousai456-I hope you can tell who's saying what now!- LittleDragon5- Thank you for telling me what I did wrong I hope this chapter is better! Imi-nashi- Hope You enjoy this new chapter! Night-owl123- I am very glad you loved it! Racyone- I will read your stories they look great! 


	3. Chapter 3 the song!

Hey every one! I told you I would have a new chapter up soon! Annoyed by Kaoru chapter three: The special song!  
  
(On the ground)  
  
That it I can't take it anymore this girl is going to get it! Aoshi thought as he got out his swords! Okay I won't kill her I'll just hit her over the head a lot! Then other voice in side his head was saying.  
  
"No we can't what if the Battosai finds out!" "How would the Battosai find out?!" said the evil chibbi Aoshi to some what nice and smarter chibbi. "Well when he see all the bumps on her head! You Idiot!" "Oh well! Mah MAH!" said the evil Aoshi. "You're scary." Cried the scared little Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru noticed that Aoshi was not to happy a bout her humming and to make him proud she would sing him a song! OH this is going to be good! What I don't have a SONG! Kaoru said crying to herself but kept her self in checked.  
  
(On the roof)  
  
"Did you see that?" Misao asked Megumi "See what weasel?" Megumi asked the now angry Misao. Misao so settled down and told Megumi what she think she saw.  
  
"Well I think Lord Aoshi just grabbed his sword!" "WHAT!" Megumi said looking down at the ground to see if she could see the sword.  
  
"Would you two shut up?!" "Aoshi might hear you!" Sano and Chou said "What wrong with you two?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Well Sir Ken, Misao and I saw!" Megumi began but she was cut of by Yahiko who shouted. "Is that a sword in Aoshi's hands!"  
  
"WHAT!!" Everybody that didn't even noticed the sword.  
  
(on the ground) "Okay the girl is going down!" Aoshi's mind screamed "NO!" another Aoshi screamed "YES!" NO!" Aoshi was having a fight with him self whether to kill her or not!  
  
Aoshi stood up a had the sword over Kaoru's head! He was about to hit her but Kaoru opened her eyes and looked up that Aoshi with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Your going to KILL ME I thought you liked me BUT I WAS WRONG YOU HATE MEEEEEEE!!!!!" Kaoru cried hanging on Aoshi's leg!  
  
(On the roof)  
  
On top of the roof Battousai was about to go down there and kill Aoshi when he had the sword over Kaoru's head, but Hiko, Saitou, Sano, and Chou where all holding his back.  
  
"Hey Let Me Go!" Battouai shouted while they where telling him to be quite.  
  
"Don't worry he stopped his attack when the Raccoon started to cry." Saitou said Battousai stopped trying to escape and settled down.  
  
"Dang Missy can cry a lot." Sano stated  
  
"Yep, but I am just glad at its Aoshi and not any of us down there. Look at her she's crying a river." Chou said and every one agreed.  
  
(Back on the ground)  
  
Look what I did now I hate it when girls cry! Aoshi's mind screamed then he looked down at the crying girl.  
  
"Hey Kaoru don't cry." Aoshi said trying to settle her down. He looked down at her Kaoru than looked up at Aoshi.  
  
WOW! He's so caring when it comes to crying girls. Kaoru thought "Okay." Kaoru said cutely wiping her fake tears away.  
  
"How can I make it up to you?" Aoshi asked Kaoru "Well you can listen to a song I made up for you!" Kaoru said to Aoshi as she stood up and looked at him with hopeful eyes that he will hear her song for him.  
  
Aoshi couldn't resist Kaoru's puppy dog face. "Fine." He said sitting down ready to hear her song.  
  
"YEAH! You'll love it!" Kaoru said as all of a sudden Kaoru had a microphone Which was a chop stick but hey it will do!  
  
A for Aoshi the only Ice Man I see.  
  
N for how he's so Nice to me.  
  
the other  
  
N for the Nickname he gave to me.  
  
O for the Only man for me.  
  
Y for "Y" don't you ever smile for me.  
  
E for Every time you look at me.  
  
D for DANG didn't you love my song!!!  
  
"So what did you think Aoshi?!" Kaoru said happily looking at Aoshi who had a shock face.  
  
Aoshi was just shocked. Wow! I can't believe she wrote a song about me it was sooo...WAIT! what was it the song stood for? ANNOYED! Aoshi thought with anger looking up at Kaoru with ice blue glaring eyes.  
  
(On the roof)  
  
"Hey that was a good song maybe I could use it some time!" Misao said happily.  
  
"Hey Kenshin buddy what's wrong." Sano asked the blue Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru never sang a song for me." Kenshin said sadly  
  
"Maybe because she not trying to annoy you." Hiko stated  
  
Authors Notes! Shesshy-Slipperz: I am going to read your stories they look good! Yes I have a twin sis but we get a long great! But some times we could drive each other crazy!-  
  
Reuka: Hey read two of you stories and I hope you up-date them!-  
  
Kkeewwll: glad you like my story!  
  
Nightowl123: Thanks again for your reviews!!  
  
Natsumi Shinomori: Sorry about the night mares! And to make them go away I up-dated!-  
  
Little Dragon5: (spelling was never my best subject in school!) and I am having a wonderful time writing this story!  
  
MaryDFair: Hey if you have an idea send it on I would love your help!-x  
  
Contant-reader: I am glad you like it!  
  
Kenshin's grl: You can say it a bet that no one will never for get!-  
  
Ladybattousai456: He Might snap in the next chapter!  
  
Alexis: Thanks for the review!  
  
Ariel: My room is clean! But I am glad you like my story Sis!  
  
Next chapter will be up very soon! And just to tell you Aoshi has two sides a Nice one and a Bad one! And I made up that song! Not that good! 


	4. Chapter 4 More suffering!

Hey every one you all came up with a lot of great ideas!!!-x And I am going to use them all because it wouldn't be fair if I used one! So this chapter is for all of you that made it possible! Sorry everyone that loves Kaoru and Aoshi to been a couple this is just a funny story not a romantic story! -x  
  
Annoyed by Kaoru Chapter 4 More suffering!  
  
Aoshi looked up at Kaoru with anger eyes because the song stud for annoyed. Kaoru looked down at Aoshi's state. Yes he's going to snap! I WIN!!! Kaoru thought then look at Aoshi one more time and saw that he had just ignored her and the wonderful song!  
  
I think I should go to plan B! Kaoru thought in her head evilly.  
  
(On the roof)  
  
"Dang he didn't even throw something at her!" Yahiko said to Misao "Well Lord Aoshi is a very stubborn man." Misao told everyone "Yes, same with the little Raccoon she will never give up." Saitou said with a big smirk on his face.  
  
"I think she has a lot more ideas in that beautiful head of hers." Hiko said laughing just thinking what he could do to all the money his going to win thanks to Kaoru.  
  
"I think your right Master and Saitou Miss Kaoru doesn't give up easily." Kenshin said after he got over the song.  
  
(on the ground)  
  
Kaoru once a gain sat right next to Aoshi she had a wonderful plan B!  
  
"Say Aoshi." Kaoru started off "What now Kaoru?" Aoshi said trying to keep his cool. "Can I ask you some questions?!"  
  
"Fine whatever?"  
  
"OKAY first question do you have a crush on any one?!" Kaoru said evil. (just like what moms do ask there daughters if they have any boyfriends or little crushes)  
  
Aoshi just looked at her as if she where stupid or something. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just want to now!" Kaoru sad happily she wants know if he likes Misao.  
  
"No."  
  
"Wow I always knew that HEY WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!" Kaoru yelled as she stood up and glared at him like he was her pray.  
  
"I said no Kaoru I don't have time to have crushes." Aoshi said as he looked up to meet a cold pair of sapphire eyes.  
  
"You're lying to me Aoshi I don't like it when people lie to ME!" Kaoru said as she hit Aoshi over the head.  
  
"Kaoru that hurt and how do you know I am not lying." Aoshi said angrily "Because I know who you like!!" Kaoru said evilly. "...." She got nothing from Aoshi "Okay we will just forget that I even asked that question!" Kaoru said happily  
  
"Good."  
  
"And for my rudeness I'll have a present for you!" Kaoru said happily as she got out a big box!  
  
"Open it Open it!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Fine I will." Aoshi said as he open the box to see another box and another then another tell he saw a small animal. Aoshi picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"What is it Kaoru?" "It's called a teddy bear are you that stupid?!" Kaoru told Aoshi as he just looked at the thing called a teddy bear.  
  
"What does it do?" Aoshi asked Kaoru she just got an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Well if you push its left paw you will see!" Aoshi did as he was told and pushed the left paw of the bear and a song started to play!  
  
"I know a song that get on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves I know a song that get on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" the bear said over and over as while as Kaoru she started to sing along with it as well!  
  
Aoshi just looked at Kaoru who picked up the bear and started to dance with it! Then she started to run up to him and graved him by the hands.  
  
"Come and dance with me AOSHI!" Kaoru said as she helped Aoshi off the ground!  
  
(On the roof) "I can't believe she gave him a toy?" Chou said to Sano who was very happy that Aoshi hasn't snapped!!  
  
"Yes but now Kaoru just asked him to dance!" Megumi said in sham "Yes but this is good for me." Saitou said "What do you mean by that Saitou?" Kenshin asked "Well if I need something from Aoshi but he won't give it to me I have some dirt on him." "In other words you could blackmail him." Kenshin stated as everyone else swept dropped "Lets see how well he could dance!" Hiko said happily  
  
(On the ground)  
  
"Come on Aoshi you can dance!" Kaoru said as she started to dance. "Kaoru I don't dance!" Aoshi said as he just stood there. "Swing your hips shake our booty!" Kaoru said, as she booty bumped Aoshi! "Come on Aoshi shake your grove thing! Shake your grove grove thing!!" Aoshi just glared at her. Kaoru stopped dancing and looked at Aoshi. "So you can't dance it's not the end of the world." Kaoru said as she tried not to laugh  
  
"What's so funny?" Aoshi asked the now laughing Kaoru. "Trying to picture you Dance! Let Me Tell It's Not a Pretty Sight!!" Kaoru said as she fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"....." Aoshi didn't say a word he just sat back down to get back to his meditating again Kaoru once again joined him on the ground. Kaoru thought of a new plain called C! Kaoru was just looking at Aoshi just kept on staring at him. Aoshi noticed that she was staring at him.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Aoshi asked "Nothing nothing at all." Kaoru said waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"What?" Aoshi asked one more time.  
  
"Well I was just looking at your hair and I think you need a new stile!" Kaoru said as she grabbed some of Aoshi's hair in her hand.  
  
"My Hair?!" Aoshi asked raising an eyebrow as Kaoru kept on playing with his hair.  
  
"Yes, I was thinking some pigtails maybe an afro!" Kaoru said as she got out some ribbons!  
  
(on the roof)  
  
"Gosh she going to get it now!" Yahiko said "Well I think Lord Aoshi's hair does need a little excitement!" Gramps said as he was watching Sano who was biting his nails!  
  
"I guess so but if she harms one hair on his hansom head and Kaoru going to wish she didn't!" Misao said joking around.  
  
"Misao I sure Miss Kaoru wouldn't do a thing to harm him." Kenshin said as he smiled  
  
"Yeah, if she doesn't want to lose her LIFE!" Hiko said "I think the Raccoon won't get killed but Aoshi that another story." Saitou said felling sorry for Aoshi but than again if Kaoru annoys him he will get money that Sano going to lose and take his wife out to eat.  
  
(On the ground)  
  
"WOW Aoshi don't you look CUTE!!" Kaoru said as she smacked him on the back one more time.  
  
"I look stupid!" Aoshi said as he looked in the mirror Kaoru was holding up. Aoshi looked at himself one more time and got out his sword!  
  
Kaoru looked at him and got anther wonderful idea! ' "Oh Aoshi that's a great idea lets have you teach me how to fight!!!" Kaoru said happily as she took the two swords a way from him and started to swing them ground!  
  
"Watch what your doing Kaoru!" Aoshi yelled as he almost got hit!  
  
"Oh I am sorry!" Kaoru said as she swung around and cut some of Aoshi's hair!  
  
"KAORU!" Aoshi yelled as he glared at her. "Sorry I'll do better." Kaoru said as she put the sword down at her side.  
  
"Good, now swing your swords." Aoshi said but Kaoru did what she was told. After Kaoru did a couple of stocks she got bored.  
  
"Very good Kaoru now lets move on to something different." Aoshi said  
  
"Okay! But what?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Lets play target practice." Aoshi said smirking.  
  
"Okay!" Kaoru said as she hoped around. As she was hoping around something caught her eye.  
  
"Okay this is going to be easy." Aoshi said as he pointed out Kaoru's target. Which was a tree trunk so it would be a easy target.  
  
"Okay I'll try!" Kaoru said as she took one of the swords and throw it!  
  
"Not the sword! The stars!" Aoshi yelled at Kaoru who was watching the sword fly and missed the tree.  
  
(On the roof)  
  
"Dang Ugly has bad aim!" Yahiko said in sham "No I think she did that just to make Aoshi mad by losing his sword." Chou said "Once again that girl is a genus!" Hiko said happily "Yes but I wonder what happen to the sword?" Kenshin asked  
  
(On the ground)  
  
"What is your problem you don't throw swords Kaoru." Aoshi said as he walked over to her.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't mean too." Kaoru cried but her crying was short when they heard some buzzing!  
  
Author's Notes: I wonder who's making that buzzing noise?!  
  
I want to say thank you to everyone that helped me come up with ideas they where all wonderful. And if I didn't use your ideas it was not because I didn't like them because I loved them! I'll be using them in My New Story I am writing with Kaoru and Saitou get in to a fight!!  
  
The next chapter Aoshi snaps!!! 


	5. He Snaps!

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UP-DATE!!!

Hey everyone thank you very much!!!! This is the finally chapter I just want to say thank you to everyone the loved and liked my story!! I have a new funny one that I need to start typing! And to tell you again its going to be very funny!!! So look for it and read it!!

Annoyed by Kaoru!  
Chapter 6: He Snaps!!

"Buzz...."

Kaoru and Aoshi turned around to see a flock of bees coming at them.

"Oh YEAH my aim was perfect!!!" Kaoru said as she jumped around in joy, pear JOY!! Aoshi then glared at her.

"Perfect AIM?!!" Aoshi said.

"Oh yes!! Dead on center!! Go Kao!! Go Kao!!" Kaoru just realized what she had just said and looked up at Aoshi with a sheepishly smiled.

(On the roof)

"She's soooo dead!" Yahiko said as Misao and Megumi were hitting their selves because for Kaoru for being so STUPID!!

"If he put one hand on her somebody going to die!! Hiko said as he popped his knuckles as Battousai and Saitou agreed.

"Come on Aoshi you can't let the Missy bug you get forget about her and go back to your tea!!!" Sano said as Saitou and Gramps were waiting for their money that his' going to lose!

"I just hope the Raccoon will be able to talk her way out of this one." Saitou said as he held worried in his voice.

"So it looks like the Wolf cares for someone." The Battousai said mocking Saitou. Saitou just glared at him. "Shut up Battosai you worried too!" Saitou said as Battosai turned back to Kaoru and Aoshi, getting ready to save his love from the "Annoyed Aoshi".

(Back on the ground)

Aoshi counted to glare at Kaoru who was getting more and more scared each passing second. Not because he was glaring at her it was because the bees were getting closer!

"Um Aoshi I think." Kaoru stared but Aoshi interrupted her.

"Kaoru what's your problem!? Aoshi asked.

"What do you mean Aoshi?" Kaoru asked worriedly as she looked at the bees.

"You just throw my favorite sword into a bee hav!!" Aoshi yelled at nobody. Kaoru wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Aoshi asked as he turned around to see Kaoru running. Kaoru turned around to look at Aoshi who was just standing there.

"AOSHI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!?" Kaoru asked as she yelled across the yard.

"THERE ARE BEES YOU MORON!"

"What did she call me?" Aoshi said as he heard a buzzing sound. He turned around to see a flock of bees coming at him.

(On the roof)

"What the hell is he doing?!" Chou yelled as they watched Aoshi just standing there as the bees came closer to Aoshi.

"Who knows but I am going to have to make an antidote for his bee stings if he doesn't move." Megumi yelled.

"OH man those bees are going to sting he's hansom face!" Misao said as she looked at Aoshi's face one more time.

"Well at lease he'll still have his personality." She said as everyone else looked at her stupidly.

"What personality?" they all said at the same time.

(On the ground)

What is he doing!! Kaoru thought as she was looking at the most stupidest man she has ever seen.

"AOSHI YOU IDOT YOUR SUPPOSED TO RUN LIKE A FOOL WHEN THERES BEES COMING AT YOU!!" Kaoru yelled waving her arms in the air jumping up and down.

"If there one thing I hate most besides you, its bees. So help me Kaoru" Aoshi said loud enough for Kaoru to hear.

"You Know I am not sure if I should tack that as a competent or an insult?" Kaoru said with a thinking face.

"KAORU!! Help the Man would ya!!" Kaoru heard someone yell. She looked up to see Misao hoping up and down on the roof to save her lord Aoshi.

"Oh hi Misao I didn't know that you guys were still watching me bug Aoshi! So how did I do? Did I win!!?" Kaoru yelled happily.

And of course Aoshi heard what she had said.Aoshi though about to hole day way Kaoru was bugging him why she was making a fool out of him, it was all there fault! Aoshi shot evil glares at Kenshin and the others. That's it there all dead!!! But Aoshi was caught out of his thought when he felt a sharp pain a on his nose!

"Owowow!"

Yep a bee stung the man! "Dam you Kaoru!" Aoshi said as he was waking all the other bees away

Kenshin and the others jumped off the roof when they heard Aoshi yell.

"OH No, don't worry Aoshi I'll save you!" Kaoru yelled as she watched Aoshi waking the bees away.

"Missy what can you do to save him?" Sano asked.

"I don't know I was hoping you guys had an idea." Kaoru said as she scratched the back of her head as everyone else swiped drop anime style.

"Oh well, there no time to think!!" Kaoru said as she started to run to Aoshi and the bees.

"Thank god Kaoru what was taking you I hate bugs!" Aoshi yelled to the running Kaoru who was five safe feet a way.

Just then Kaoru stopped and turned rather pale.

"Hey Little Lady what's wrong!?" Chou yelled across the yard where he and the other Kenshin-gumi stayed.

"Well... You see he... he... I remembered something very important." She said loud enough so every one could hear.

"And what's that!" Aoshi asked angrily. Then sing in relief that the bees were going to Kaoru now.

"THAT I HATE BUGS!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed as she jumped in to Aoshi's arms yelling save me!

"What the hell?!" Everyone yelled. As they saw that the bees chasseing Kaoru and Aoshi around the yard.

"Can't you run faster Aoshi?!!" they heard Kaoru yelled.

"I would if I wasn't caring a giant Raccoon!" Aoshi yelled.

"Are saying am fat? Because if you are you're fatter!" Kaoru yelled in his ears.

(Across the yard)

"Aren't we going to help them?!" Misao asked biting her nails.

"Yes Miss Misao we're trying to think of something as we speak." Kenshin said.

"Well all we need is water because bees hate water." Sano said rather smartly.

"Yes that's it let use the Landry tub." He said smartly.

"Alright then go get it you idiot!" Megumi yelled at Sano.

"Okay you don't have to yell Fox." Sano said as he ran into the storage room. Then he came out with a tub full of water.

"Alright Hiko we need you to throw it at them." Saitou said.

"No way am not going any where near those bees." Hiko said as he looked at the man running with a girl in his arms, yelling at him.

"Don't you want to go save Kaoru then she'll be so grateful and give you a kiss." Misao said.

"HEY your right Weasel girl, I'll do it, I'll be her Night and shinning Armor!!!" Hiko said as he flex his mussels.

"Don't worry Kaoru Baby, Gramps will save Ya!!" Gramps said as he graved the tub of water and went running to Aoshi and Kaoru screaming

"Leave My Kaoru Baby ALONE you stupid Bees!!!"

"Oh Aoshi look Gramps is coming to save US!!' Kaoru said as she started choking Aoshi because she was so happy and he tripped.

"Kaoru Aoshi watch out!!!" everyone yelled as the bees charged at them. (Just picture the bees making a skull's head.)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!" Kaoru and Aoshi yelled as they hug on to each other for dear life. (Can't you just picture Aoshi scream like a girl?! - )

Right then Gramps throw the water all over Kaoru, Aoshi, and the Bees and the bees went away!!! (I now they went away to fast.)

Everyone signed in relief as the bees went away and left Kaoru and Aoshi unharmed.

"WE'RE ALIVE AND BEES FREE!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled happily as she got up from the ground. As the others ran over to them.

"....." Aoshi didn't say anything the only thing that was on his mind was the whole day and what happened. "What a day." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Man Gramps you're the Man!!! Kaoru yelled as she gave that man a hug.

"I am in haven!" Gramps said.

"You now I was going to help too, look at the stupid old man getting a hug from Kaoru and all he did was throw water at her." Hiko mumbled

"So Kenshin did I win?" Kaoru asked

"Well I am not sure Miss Kaoru." Kenshin answered back.

"Well Missy you didn't!" Sano said happily

"And why not I risked my butt out there!!" Kaoru yelled as she grabbed her boken.

"Well you're still in one piece!" Misao said happily as she gave Kaoru a hug and thank god!

"NO and I wanted you guys to take me shopping if I won!!" Kaoru said.

"Well Miss Kaoru your still alive and I guess for being so brave I can take you shopping if you like." Kenshin said.

"Oh really, thanks Kenshin!" Kaoru said as she gave him a hug.

"Alright I guess I can buy the Raccoon something." Saitou said as he put a friendly hand on Kaoru's head as she just smiled up at him.

"Alright pay up everyone you owe me some money!" Sanosuka said.

"Oh shut up roster head." Saitou snapped as he pulled out his wallet and the others did the same.

"Alright lets go come on everyone even you Aoshi!!" Kaoru yelled as she started to walk out of the gates with a job well done as she pulled Aoshi along.

"Sagura, why do you look so happy?" Aoshi asked as he and the other guys walked be hide and watched as the girls were looking at some shops.

"Well Miss over there didn't make you go crazy with her little jokes today (Let just say that Sano said every thing from the bet to the ending.) So I won!" Sano said as he looked over to see a very shocked Aoshi.

"If you guys will excuse me there someone who's going to pay." Aoshi said coldly as he popped his knuckles.

"Um... Misao why is your man glaring at me?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh I don't know Kaoru-Chan maybe he found out." Misao said.

"Well lets go over there and is." Megumi said as Kaoru and Misao just nodded there heads.

"Hi Aoshi!" Kaoru said happily as they walked up to the guys as they were secretly trying to tell kaoru to run.

"Do you have any last words Kaoru before I..." he begun then stopped.

"Before you what?" Kaoru said as she looked at Aoshi with a big smile.

"Before, I kill you!!!" Aoshi yelled which had everyone who was shopping stop and looked over to where Kaoru and the others where.

"What! What did I do?!!" Kaoru said as she ran a hide be hind Kenshin.

(Just Picture Aoshi yelling at Kaoru, listing every thing that she did.)

"Oh that." Kaoru said as she laughed sheepishly and started to run!

"You can run but you can't Hide!!!" Aoshi yelled as he ran after her like a mad man.

With everyone trying to hold him back!

The End!

Thank you every one that read my story Please review and tell me what I should do for my next story!

I am sorry but I deleted my 'Saitou and Kaoru war' because I have a better way to put it!!

And just to let everyone now I not a good speller and sorry of all the mistakes!!!

Please For give me!!!


End file.
